custom_lego_teenage_mutant_ninja_turtlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonardo
Official Description My name's Leo and I've got three rowdy brothers who always give me a hard time, but I keep them in line... usually. Master Splinter picked me to lead because I eat, sleep, and breathe ninjutsu. Not that my brothers aren't good. I'm just better. and Raph, please follow my plans and instead of being "impatient" all the time. I know that your always like that but PLEASE be patient with me. thanks dude! ''-''Leo Appearance Leo is an emerald green colored mutant turtle with light indigo eyes. He wears a blue mask where the tails length range between Donnie and Mikey's. Like Raph, Leo doesn't have much changes to his physical appearance like all his previous incarnations, except for the fact that his green skin is slightly darker than the others. His height ranges between Raph and Donnie's. He is lean, looks more mysterious and is handsome and or charming. Personality Like the intro states he is the leader and makes the commands. Leo is the most serious and disciplined out of all the turtles and is of course their leader. He has a lot of responsibility on his hands, which can sometimes overwhelm him. He watches a T.V. Show called "Space Heroes" and wants to be just like the captain he sees on T.V. Overall, Leo acts as a big brother to the turtles and as a teacher's pet to Master Splinter. He was chosen to be the leader because of his willingness not by his skill. Leo is the most mature out of all his brothers, aside from Donnie, always acting like a guide and sometimes even a parent to his brothers. He is very protective of his siblings and is willing to do anything for them. Unlike all his incarnations, Leo is somewhat a sci-fi geek, aside from Donnie. Though he's more of a techy geek. Leo loves "Space Heroes" and tends to try to be like the hero on there, much to the annoyance of his brothers. He also tries too hard to act like a hero and says cheesy lines, which annoy Mikey, Donnie and Raph. He is the wisest, most expirenced and balanced of the team and demonstrates many important qualities needed in a leader. Leo does his best to lead the team, but he sometimes second-guesses himself and his constant sibling rivalry with Raphael can cause problems for the team and puts a strain on his relationship with Raph. He often tries to compare himself to the main character of "Space Heroes," Captain Ryan, which annoys his brothers. Abilities Leo is an extremely skilled martial artist and swordsman. His weapons of choice are a pair of katana blades which he uses in a traditional niten-ryu style. He has a good line of defense, and is the best at planning strategies. He is pretty strong when it comes to defense and counter attacks and he is mainly a well ballanced ninja in terms of strengh, speed, agillity, and intelligents. Like his brothers, Leo is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected and use hand to hand combat like a real ninja. History Leonardo and his brothers were once ordinary turtles: when they were infants, they were adopted from a pet store by Hamoto Yoshi (Splinter). When their soon to be father walked passed a strange man, a kraangdroid, he felt something odd about him and followed. Unfortunately Splinter gave away his position when he accidentally stepped on a rat's tail. The Kraang found him and attempted to kill him, but Splinter fought back hard. In the end, the Kraang dropped the canister of mutagen causing the turtles and Splinter to mutate. Splinter came in contact with a rat last, thus mutated into a rat, While he and his brothers, after coming in contact with Splinter when he was human, mutated into humanoid turtles. Splinter knew they would never be accepted in their urban society, so he took them to the sewers, made a home down there, and made the four turtles his children. Knowing the world would be dangerous and there would be a time where they want to explore the outside world, Splinter trained the boys in the art of Ninjitsu. He and his brothers were named after great Renaissance artists from a book Splinter fished out of the storm drain. Quotes *''"Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring plan. There's no time for hesitation. My orders must be carried out without question...Guys?' Guys, wait up!'"'' (Rise of the Turtles) *''"Splinter's instructions were very clear. We're supposed to stay away from people...and bathrooms."'' (Rise of the Turtles) *''"We're heroes. Th-That's how heroes talk."'' (I Think his Name is Baxter Stockman) *''"We all have brains Mikey."'' (Rise of the Turtles) *"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" (Cockroach Terminator) *''"That's right! We're the Turtles of Justice!"'' (Never Say Xever) *''(After being hit by Mikey's water balloon) "You had two!? Where do you keep them?"(Panic in the Sewers) *"Halt Villain!"'' (I Think his Name is Baxter Stockman) *''"Guys! What part of being in an enemy lair do you not understand?!?"'' (Turtle Temper) *''"We find that people treat us better when they don't know we exist."'' (Never Say Xever) *''(While Possessed) 'IT IS USELESS TO RESIST!! IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE THE EGG BURSTS, AND THE HATCHLING WILL FEED ON US ALLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARGH! "*(Gets slapped by Donnie)*'' (Parisitica) *''"Raphael...think of all we can learn from this egg."'' (Parisitica) *''"Sensei! Don't!"'' *''"Turtles! Fall back!" (Raph asks if he is kidding) "Yes, it's all part of my hilarious 'Let's all live' routine."'' (Never Say Xever) *''"I'll decide who gets a beat-down....That guy needs a beat-down!"'' (I Think his Name is Baxter Stockman) *''"He-He might be on his way t-to....church." (stammering)'' (I Think his name is Baxter Stockman) *''"You did save our lives (Mikey) But you also used my favorite comic as TOILET PAPER!"'' (Parisitica) *''"They're aliens from another dimension! What did you expect!? A big round ball with a lit fuse that says BOMB!?!"'' (The Gauntlet) *''"Ok, so me and Raph against Mikey and Don. Uh, isn't that a little unfair?"'' (Mousers Attack) *''"Follow the Shinobi code guys. A shinobi must never question a command."'' (Tales From the Turtle Lair) (Comic) *''"Raphael! What were you thinking!? Donnie and Mikey could have gotten hurt! Why can't you follow simple orders!?"'' (Tales from the Turtle Lair) (Comic) *''"No, only an idiot would... oh boy." '' (It Came from the Depths) *''"Remember who you are: Hamato Yoshi."'' (I, Monster) *''"Uh, thanks?"'' *''"Turtles first."'' (The Alien Agenda) *''"You turned Leatherhead's old subway car into this?"'' (The Pulverizer) *''"There's a homing signal?!"'' (Cockroach Terminator) *''"Something's not right."'' (Baxter's Gambit) *''"You're Shredder's daughter?"'' (Enemy of My Enemy) *''asking Mikey about the cake* "What's the frosting made out of?"'' Rise of the Turtles) *''"Are you seriously comparing what I'm going through to the time you found out leprechauns aren't real?"'' (Enemy of My Enemy) *''To Donnie* "Well that explains why you're special."'' (Cockroach Terminator) *''To Splinter* "Please! Father...we need you."'' (I, Monster) *''To Raph* "I get it, you're making fun of me for not mercilessly pummeling a helpless man."'' (Never Say Xever) *''"OH COME ON!"'' *''"This is way to easy."'' (Baxter's Gambit) *''"Would you shh-!? This is the best part!" '' *''"Really? Y-you think I'm a-........(adorable)"'' (The Alien Agenda) *''"Having the swords doesn't necessarily means your the leader. Mikey."'' (The Pulverizer Returns) *''After Mikey's impersonation of him* "I sound nothing like that!"'' (The Pulverizer Returns) *''"Switch weapons!"'' (The Pulverizer Returns) *''"Seriously, Donnie? A submarine powered by bicycles?"'' (Karai's Vendetta) *''(Before Donnie can dissect the egg) "STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" '' *''Donnie: Dissecting it '' *''Absolutely NOT! This is the only egg we have...we need to learn how it develops."'' (Parisitica) *''"Sensei, we know you're trying to protect us, but we can't spend our whole lives hiding down here."'' (Rise of the Turtles) *''"Can I be the leader?"'' (Rise of the Turtles) *''(As they're driving away with the Pulverizer screaming) "Do you guys hear something?"'' (The Pulverizer) *''(After watching Space Heroes) "What a hero."'' *''(When Mikey wants to help Leatherhead) "Well what do you want to do, take him back to the lair?" (Puppy eyes) "Oh no, Oh NO! Did you see what he did to those Kraangdroids? We are NOT bringing that Monster home with us!"'' (It Came form the Depths) *''"Raph, if you keep breaking your toys, we won't buy you new ones."'' (The Pulverizer Returns) *''"I had my kursowa swinging and singing!"'' (The Pulverizer Returns) *''(While still Possessed) Michelangelo...you have come to join us? '' (Parisitica) *''"Imagine if they knew who they were working for. (Imitating Kraang) The ones who are working for this place must punch the card, that is known as the time card, in the clock that is known as the clock of time." ('After imitating Kraang) "Sorry where were we?"'' (TCRI) *''(While being held captive in a cage after Karai suggesting what will happen if she sell him to a science lab'' *''Dexter Spackman? (Baxter) Baxter Stockman!!!'' *"Sweet, captured and now totally humiliated. Awesome day, Leo. Awesome day..."'' (Follow the Leader)'' *''Raph: I've never had so much fun following your orders." "We're even. I've never had so much fun giving them."'' (Follow the Leader)'' *(Chrome Dome flips the Shellraiser) Aww, and I just waxed her too." (Target: April O'Neil) *''(Hears a little girl talking about a 'lamp' that's actually Mutagen) "Isn't it pass her bed time?(watch as the Mutagen being carried away by the girl) "Maybe it's better the guys aren't here to see this. Definitely not my night...' (Slash and Destroy) *''(April: I'm sick of sitting on the sidelines!) "Fine! Just be quiet, stay close, and DO NOT...let Mikey touch anything."'' (The Kraang Conspiracy) *''"Your spores won't work on me. I face my fear every single day."'' (Fungus Humongous) *''(Mikey: Leo, dude, speak to me bro. Do you need mouth to mouth?) (Grabs Mikey's face) "Absolutely.......not."'' (Fungus Humongous) Trivia *Leo is voiced by actor Jason Biggs, best known for his role as Jim in American Pie. *Leo admires Captain Ryan from his favorite show, Space Heroes. *Leo was named leader because he asked, not by Splinter's choice. *At times, he can be a bit overconfident (The Gauntlet). *Leo's T-Phone ID lists him as "Leo Ichiban Turtle". "Ichiban" is Japanese for "The First" or "The Best". *This version shows Leo's more teenage side because in previous incarnations in this franchise, Leo's personality was a more of a grown-up part. *He can hold his breath underwater for about 15 minutes. *His swordsmanship is unmatched. *The blue in his bandana represents his main emotions: calmness and leadership. *His main elements are water and ice. *His main season is winter. *He is the first of the turtles to punch Splinter. *By that, it shows that he might feel uneasy and/or guilty when he harms someone a little far or by accident. *He is the first of the turtles to call Splinter by his human name and "father". *It is shown that he almost gave in to Mikey's 'puppy dog eyes'. *He is named after the famous Renaissance master, Leonardo da Vinci. *He seems to be the most educated out of all the brothers, dispite not being nearly as smart as Donnie. *He seems to have a fluency in Japanese. *Like all his incarnations, Leo's more mature, calm, and acts like a parental figure, however unlike his incarnations Leo acts like a teenager, seems to lack confidence in his position as leader, is more cocky, and seems to think less of Donnie and Mikey's fighting skills (Until they proved themselves in that same episode: Mousers Attack). *He has the second shortest bandana. *He seems to have a relationship with Splinter, like Father, like Son. *His skin is darkest but in the other incarnations he had the second lightest skin. *He has mastered Sheishienteki Kyoyo, Taijustu, Kenjustu, Shurikenjustu, Kayakujustu, Shinobi-iri, Sui-ren, Boryaku, Arhcery, and Intonjustu. *Leonardo's name is Italian, meaning "Strong as the Lion/Lion-Bold". **His name in Kanji is レオナルド (Reonarudo) *Niten Ryu is described as Leonardo's weapons, but it is in fact a fighting style, and not a weapon. A two-sword setup is properly known as a daisho. Niten Ryu, instead, is short for Niten-ichi Ryu (二天一流), a two-sword style developed by legendary samurai Miyamoto Musashi. *Leo's swords, whilst being referred to as "Katana", are actually "Ninjatō" (忍者刀 ninjatō), (also known as ninjaken (忍者剣) or shinobigatana (忍刀)). * He uses chopsticks correctly and deftly. * He is the only Turtle who has not yet said, "Booyakasha". *He is the second tallest of his brothers. *His main pillar of ninjustu is either spirit or power. *In "Donnie Saves a Princess" He is dressed up as Princess Leia from Star Wars. *He may have freaked out once he finds out Karai is Miwa. For the reason that he is in love with her. *Leo is the second turtle to be held as a hostage, which was seen in "Follow The Leader". *He is shown to share some of the skills his brothers have. He can be strong, like Raph, he can figure out stuff, like Donnie, and has tremendous athleticism, like MIkey. *In Fungus Humungous (Episode), Leo has the same general fear as his other incarnations, failure since he fears of losing his brothers, and there's nothing he can do about it. *He has slight Atychiphobia (fear of failure) *He is the only Turtle who did not have a pet. *He played The Knight in Mazes & Mutants. *He is the only Turtle to not hide completely inside his shell. Category:Tmnt Category:Lego Category:Heros Category:Mutants Category:Ninjas